You have pretty hair
by 10joinfei
Summary: SuiXLKar Karin knows that sharing a room with Suigetsu is going to be bad, she just dosn't know HOW BAD. One Shot, Complete.


Bad, this was really, really bad!

Suigetsu was complaining about walking through the night, again, so they had stopped at an Inn. Karin would never agree with the stupid ass-hole, but she was exited to sleep in a real bed and take a shower. Of course, with the possibility of Juugo snapping any second, Sasuke needed to share a room with him. This left Karin and her not so charming companion together.

"But Sasuke-Kun! Why can't we share a room?" Karin asked.

"Because Juugo and Suigetsu might kill each other" Sasuke said.

"And your point is?" Karin asked.

"Four eyes! He doesn't want to be rapped in his sleep, let him be you crazy bitch" Suigetsu said.

First thing that he did when they walked into the room: Ran and claimed the bed.

"You Jerk!" Karin yelled, along with many other profanities.

"Eh, You complain about me being to slow, when I finally move my ass, you become an even bigger bitch!" Suigetsu yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Karin yelled.

"Ah, so you're deaf as well as blind. I CALLED YOU A BITCH!"

"You ass hole! And I'm not blind!" Karin yelled.

"You're a four eyes, and it looks like you cut your hair with a blunt kunai in the dark" Suigetsu smirked.

"Well, YOU'RE A WATER SUCKING KAPPA!" Karin yelled.

At this point, Sasuke felt the need to cut in.

"Stop arguing, I believe we came here to sleep." Sasuke said, standing in the door way.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin said, throwing herself at the impassive boy.

"Karin, go to sleep" Sasuke said, not blinking an eye.

"Still acting like the boss huh?" Suigetsu said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke gave them both "The Look" and walked away.

"Awww, depressed that you can't rape your boy toy because you're stuck with me?" Suigetsu mocked.

Karin went to slap him, but he liquefied himself.

"I don't even know why you bother, he's clearly not interested, and he is such a Leaf Nin!" Suigetsu said.

"So he isn't as aroused by murder as you are why should I care?" Karin said, brushing her red hair.

Second thing he did: Hogged the shower.

"YOU'RE MADE OF WATER!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO SHOWER?" Karin yelled.

And then! He had the nerve to walk out of the bathroom, looking extremely, sexy.

_Damn son of a bitch, he has the NERVE to look like that!_ Karin thought.

Suigetsu noticed the change.

"Turned on?" he grinned.

"N-No! I DIDN'T SAY THAT, I didn't say anything like that!" Karin said, flustered

"Whatever four eyes, take a cold shower already" Suigetsu said, He loved flustering her.

Karin was ready to kill him, but then she would get blood on herself, and blood was just too hard to get out of her white coat.

"You peek on me, you die!" Karin said, before stepping into the bathroom.

"Trust me, wouldn't dream of it" Suigetsu said.

Karin went to slap him, but he just liquefied himself again.

"Ass hole" She muttered.

Third thing he did: Got piss drunk.

Karin stepped out of the bathroom to see that someone had drunk most of the beer in the Minni-bar.

"Hey Keeeeeeer, What's up Kir!" Suigetsu slurred.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Karin asked.

"Nothing! You look pretty when your hair is all straight and wet, but you should put your glasses on!" Suigetsu slurred, walking towards her.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Nope! I'm completely sober" He laughed.

"You idiot, your freaking underage!" Karin said, there was NO WAY she was dealing with a drunken ex water Nin.

"Aw, you're such a leaf Nin!" Suigetsu smiled.

"I am not! I'm from the sound country ass hole!" Karin yelled, why was he being so nice!

"But you're a very pretty one!" he smiled.

She then remembered something Kabuto once told her after one of the other guards began hitting on her when he was drunk.

"_Karin what a man says drunk, he has thought sober" _

Karin ran out of the room and went into Sasuke and Juugo's room. Juugo was asleep on the floor and Sasuke was sitting on the bed, meditating.

"Sasuke! I need your help!" Karin begged.

"With?" He asked.

"Suigetsu! He's drunk and he's being NICE! He keeps telling me I'm pretty!" Karin said.

"Karin, what a man says drunk, he has thought sober" Sasuke said.

"You are such a leaf Nin!" Karin said, storming out, okay so maybe Sasuke was not going to help her with this one.

"Hey Karin, your back!" Suigetsu slurred.

"Suigetsu, stop it, you don't think I'm pretty and you hate my guts, like I hate yours" Karin said.

"Yes I do! I think you're very pretty! And you think that I have sex appeal!" Suigetsu laughed

"I-I never said that!" Karin yelled.

"Yeah, but you've thought it" Suigetsu whispered into her ear.

A chill ran up her spine,

_How the hell does he know how to do that!? _She yelled in her mind.

"Here, have some, it tastes good!" Suigetsu passed her the bottle.

_There is no way I am getting through this night sober_ she thought, taking a drink.

And another,

And another,

And another,

Until she was thoroughly wasted.

"Suigetsu, you have such pretty lips" She slurred.

Suigetsu took this as a signal to kiss her.

And then her mind went blank.

_This is bad, really, really bad! _She thought the next morning.

Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have had those last four drinks.

And she shouldn't have kissed him, amongst other things.

_But hey, what a woman does drunk, she has dreamt about doing sober. _

She was lying in bed, with Suigetsu, and there was definitely bite marks on both of there necks.

_Thank gawd for high necks on my shirts. _She thought getting dressed.

Suigetsu began to come to life.

"Ugggh, what did I do last night? My head hurts" He said.

"And I thought you were annoying before, now you have a hangover? Your lazy idiot" Karin yelled.

"What the hell happened last night you crazy bitch?" He asked.

"You got really drunk, and started hitting on me" Karin said, rolling her eyes.

_Thank you, he doesn't remember!_

Sasuke walked into the room.

"it smells like sex in here, what did you do Suigetsu?" He asked.

"Nothing that I can remember! Anyway, your such a leaf Nin, worried I slept with Karin before marriage?" He said, laughing.

"Whatever, were leaving soon" He said, walking away.

"You're Not the Boss!" Suigetsu yelled.

Karin smacked him upside the head

"You teme!" She said.

"So what did happen?" He asked.

"You got drunk and were being nice, I drank a bit too, nothing else happened!" She lied.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

_She is so lying! To think she would pretend forget anything as good as what happened last night! _Suigetsu laughed at Karin's blushing face.

_And to think, all I had to do was pretend to be drunk!_

-Fin

Okay, so I suddenly became a fan of this couple, thanks to a certain Crack Queen (someone who REALLY likes crack couples)…

I really think that they have great chemistry, and Karin is hysterical (I'm cosplaying as her for a movie my friends and I are making)

This is my first (Published) Naruto story so please, tell me what I did right/wrong!

REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!


End file.
